halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Response to the below statement The statement you have provided is extremely childish, yet unsurprising. Just by looking at the cap locks, this came from the director himself. Sure it has a few thousand views, but that doesn't mean it needs its own wikipedia page. The only machinima's that are target for a mass audience, and not a niche audience, are Arby n the Chief, The Forgotten Spartans, and Candy Coated Wonder Road. I mean no offense to the director, but the writing needs a lot of work done. Its more aimed at British people than it is to the world, and that some of the jokes are more directed to british people. The template has been returned, since the original creator deleted it and added this childish statement while impersonating someone else. I DONT THINK THIS MACHINIMA PAGE SHOULD BE DELETED. THIS MACHINIMA HAS GREAT SOLID WORK ON A CRIME ACTION DRAMA. I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW ITS NOT UNRECOGNIZABLE. SURE IT MAY NOT BE A POPULAR MACHINIMA BUT IT STILL GET OVER TEN THOUSAND VIEWS ON SOME OF THE EPISODES ON YOUTUBE AND WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE ON MACHINIMA'S YOUTUBE CHANNEL. THIS GUY WORKED HARD AND I DONT THINK YOU SHOULD DELETE THIS PAGE. FROM A FAN Votes for.... I'd have to agree with the headline above said article. Yes, Machin1ma is pretty annoying with his joke videos, but unlike other fags on the internet *cough*NewLittleKuriboh*cough* he actually puts SOME effort into his joke videos. Some have made me crack a chuckle or even fall into a laughing fit, and he should at least be credited for his comedic work. He should also be noted for putting up responses to all the hate comments. He makes legit points about his videos and also points out that half the people that flame his videos don't have any of their own or have videos that suck in comparison to his. So, in my opinion, his videos should at least be credited for effort put into the design of them and his article revised for both a positive and negative view of the YouTuber, or plain deleted altogether. LewisKHudson 01:47, 7 March 2010 (UTC) This is ThunderCavalier 23:26, 22 September 2008 (UTC), signing off. This sig will self-destruct in 3.... 2.... 1... Thank you for your time. Cookie? arby n the cheif the movie cant be deleted because i think its a rumor on the arby n the cheif forums. what did i heqr about Little Kuriboh, I love Abridged series. I even made a wiki for it --Brengarrett 04:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Delete Machin1ma To help with this deletion, I decided to watch some of these films and compared them with Arby n the Chief The first thing why it needs to be deleted from this wikia is that it really doesnt use Halo directory. The videos were mainly of buzz lightyear ripping off Jonathan Grahams work and even losing all respect in Buzz. Since Arby n the Chief uses Halo products, I believe that the lack of it is shown in his videos. Secondly, It is completely stupid why he is even on this Wikia in the first place. Its quite obvious that the page is an advertising campaign to promote their channel and to inform the community. Machin1ma is highly unpopular and they try to spice things up. Finally, as a Jon Graham fan since MCSAH, this is just unnecessary to target him for no reason what-so-ever Don't delete SAINTS Don't delete SAINTS, I worked quite hard on that series. Granted it is my first one and it's not perfect, but I see other machinima on this wikia that isn't as popular as it, SAINTS has it's fans but I wouldn't say niche market, if it was it wouldn't be on Machinima.com. Whoever put this up for deletion is clearly someone who doesn't like the series, and I respect that everyone has their own tastes, but leave it up for the people who like the show From the person who put up the deletion Hey I didn't put it up because I dislike the series. Its a good time passer, but I am afraid that it is target at a niche audience. As a media student, an niche audience in machinima is approximately 50 or 100 thousand views max. Mass is above. I apologize but just because it goes up on machinima, doesn't mean it needs its on wikia page. As a part of the director programme like Jacob, I understand how someone feels about their own series. You have worked hard, but I think its a bit early to release a wikia yet. Response SAINTS isn't targeted solely at the british audience, and don't live a life based off statistics, if you look around this wikia there is pages for Machinima that isn't even out yet Because that's the most popular thing on the internet. (Sarcasm) Plus I didn't write the comment that was in all caps, like i'd be stupid enough to do something like that. It is NOT targeted at a niche market, i should know I made it. I targeted it at everyone, who chooses to watch it is a different matter. Plus: You saying that only extremely popular machinima should have a wikia is to be frank B-S. A lot of pages on this wikia are for machinimas that aren't even on M.com's YTube channel. What you're basically saying is every machinima that isn't Arby 'n' the Chief, Forgotten Spartans, Deus Ex Machina Pre Game Lobby etc etc... doesn't deserve it's own Wiki page. Response I don't like to point out things you say, but unfortunately, I have to. SAINTS isn't targeted solely at the british audience Then why do the jokes seem to target british people? Some words are only understandable by British people or people with affiliation with the british empire, which consists of UK, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. Please correct this if you look around this wikia there is pages for Machinima that isn't even out yet Understandable, but thats because people don't delete them or they havent been updated for god knows, which is why the community needs to take note which needs to be deleted. You saying that only extremely popular machinima Whoa, slow down. I didn't say that extremely popular machinima must have a wikia page. I am saying when a machinima has been up for some time and soon becomes more recognizable ie "Modern Warfail (seriously, everyone knows it and it sucks)" then I don't restrict on making a wikia on them It is NOT targeted at a niche market You seem to be misunderstanding the niche market. I understand that you want to get views so you can get your $50, but just because it has a few thousand doesnt mean that its a mass audience. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgSdCu0zka8. This is my machinima that got up a few days ago written by Michael Pilkington. I targeted a niche audience, but it got a few thousand. Does that mean that its for a mass audience? I don't think so. Also keep in mind that it got on bungie.net. Does that mean its moving out of the niche market? No. Plus I didn't write the comment that was in all caps Understood, but it is a very childish defensive comment though In conclusion, I encourage you to entertain the world, but don't make a wikia that barely anyone is gonna see. I'm not gonna put up the delete template again, for I know that the author will just take it down instead of the administrators taking the appropriate action. Task Force 343 shouldn't be deleted Task Force 343 shouldnt be deleted its still being made the first episode isnt finished because of school Deleting Machinimaray Dear Jman, First, where is said machinima fanon wiki? Second, Machinimary is a real producer, and Vs. Purple is real. I'll even post a link for the first episode, right here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnufgwV0inY. This is just a overreaction. And please tell me where the machinima fanon is! MrFluffman 02:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm surprised you don't know about it since you're the founder. Link to Fanon Wiki. Now, it's not an overreaction, I'm just sick of this wiki being spamed with non-existent machinimas. And until I see proof that these Machinima's exist, I'm tagging them for deletion. Clear? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Rise of the Spartans, by Black Plasma Studios exists also. I've seen it, if you want a link, take it, but I would search YouTube for a while. It exists. And could you please let me transfer the fake stuff to the Fanon wiki first, without destroying it. Then you can delete it. Plus, I kinda gave up on that fanon wiki because no one was visiting it, so if there's a way to link to it on the main page, I would appreciate it. I am working on a machinima though, called Chester. MrFluffman 03:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, solid proof is required. And you can view older versions without reverted it in the history of the pages. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you see the old versions? MrFluffman 04:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You click the arrow right next to the word EDIT. After that, click history in the list of links. Then, click the DATE the revision was made. After that, when you see the old version of your article, click edit, and highlight everything then click copy, then close the page and go and recreate the page on Halo Machinima Fanon. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I totaly disagree with you. Rise of the Spartans part 1 alone had over a 113,000 views so if that is not popular enough than i'm gonna shoot myself. But I admit my English is not that good. But other can edit that page too, right? Unsigned Post By Wikia Contributer Here's the answer: PROVIDE A LINK. Christ, it isn't that hard. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 17:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I was working on Ghost Town. It was one of my few machinimas I'm actually working on. The other is Longshore. MrFluffman 22:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC)